<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Stay by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534908">You Can Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus'>Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D/s, Divorce, F/F, Face Slapping, Leather gloves, Madame V, Paddling, asshole Eve, but pretty quickly, but she learns quickly, disrespectful Eve, i mean V is a pro domme so, not that quickly, some hard moments and some very soft moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Niko go to see a pro domme to help Niko control Eve... except he pusses out and Eve stays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We really don’t have to do this, Eve, it’s okay,” Niko says.</p><p>Eve wants to strangle him. “What part of <em>I’m really excited and want you to learn how to control me</em> wasn’t clear?”</p><p>“No, it is, I’m just letting you know that we don’t have to do this,” he says, which... seriously?</p><p>“And I’m letting you know that if you want to save our marriage, we <em>do</em>,” Eve replies. She knocks on the door before he can say anything else.</p><p>The door opens to a man in a suit. “Please come in. She’s ready for you.”</p><p>“What if we were selling something?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You didn’t even ask who we are, you just said she’s ready for us. What if we were salespeople?”</p><p>“I am fairly confident that Madame V would be able to handle the situation. Please, come in.”</p><p>Eve scoffs and steps past him, unimpressed. She’s unimpressed with life in general these days, though, so what’s the difference? “Come on, bitch boy.”</p><p>“Eve,” Niko says, pulling a face as he follows her in.</p><p>“See why you need lessons? You should have slapped me for that.”</p><p>She thinks he looks about to vomit.</p><p>They follow the man in a suit down a hallway, through a grand type of sitting room, then down another hall to an open door. “You might want to control your wife, Sir,” the man says as he stands aside and gestures for them to enter. “Madame V is not going to like that mouth.”</p><p>Of course Niko doesn’t say anything so Eve has to, once again. “That’s why we’re here.” She strides into the room, still wholly unimpressed, not really paying attention to what she’s doing or looking where she’s going until she meets an immovable object and stumbles backward, glancing up.</p><p>Oh. Oh. That’s... what... this is not a woman, this is some kind of celestial being. Holy mother of God fuck shit and Christ.</p><p>She’s... she’s... tall, and slender but not too slender, and she has long legs that disappear under tight leather shorts at the top and knee-high stiletto boots at the bottom. She’s barely wearing a shirt... it’s really not even a shirt, it’s like a bra with chains hanging down over her stomach? Like what is that even called? She’s got sun-kissed skin and dark red lips and honeyed hair, and the thing that catches Eve’s eye even more than any of that perfection is these long... leather... gloves. They fit snug over what she can tell are delicate fingers, and they go up past the woman’s elbows. Eve really can’t do anything but stare. She certainly can’t speak.</p><p>Villanelle is prepared to be furious at being bumped into like a piece of furniture, but when the woman looks up at her, something sparks. Something un-furious and foreign. Something gripping and ethereal. The only thing that keeps her from melting into nothingness is the risk that would pose to her business, so she arches an eyebrow sharply at this... riveting woman. “Excuse you.”</p><p>Oh God, it’s even worse when she speaks. Russian accent, unforgiving tone. It send shivers into places Eve didn’t even know she had.</p><p>“Maybe you should apologize, Eve,” Niko speaks up, and Eve had forgotten he was there.</p><p>“Oh, shut the fuck up, Niko,” she snaps, turning to look at him with all the disdain she feels.</p><p>When he sees that look, after seeing the other woman, he completely shuts down. “I can’t do this.” And he’s gone.</p><p>“For fu—ugh!” She shouts after him, and starts to follow him out, but the other woman’s voice halts her.</p><p>“You can stay.”</p><p>Eve spins around. “The whole point of coming here was so that he could learn to manage me,” she huffs. “He’s such a fucking pussy, God.”</p><p>“I can teach you to teach him,” Villanelle says, and she’s glad her assistant is well out of earshot by now escorting this woman’s husband out of the house, because she would never hear the end of this otherwise. But if this woman walks out the door, Villanelle knows with certainty that they will both regret it. There is something here; something intangible; something worth reaching for. “I’d like you to stay.”</p><p>Eve purses her lips. “I need you to pass a test first.”</p><p>Villanelle laughs. But she doesn’t decline.</p><p>“What would you do if I called you a fucking bi—”</p><p>She doesn’t get the last word out before her cheek is throbbing with the force of the slap and she’s pinned to the wall with a hand around her throat.</p><p>“You do not want to finish that sentence,” Villanelle promises, staring into her eyes.</p><p>Eve stares back, unflinching. “I believe you.”</p><p>Villanelle smiles, and it’s not exactly sinister but it’s not exactly reassuring, either. She lets go of Eve’s throat, the leather of her gloves creaking. “Did I pass your silly little test?”</p><p>Eve rubs her throat. “With flying colors.”</p><p>“Sit down.”</p><p>Eve looks around. “There’s no chair.”</p><p>“Very observant. You’re not sitting yet. You take a long time to follow orders.”</p><p>Eve’s gaze returns to the woman, who is now slowly circling her like a beast on the hunt. “I don’t follow orders. That’s why I’m here. That’s why we were supposed to be here. So he could learn to make me.”</p><p>“Sit <em>down</em>!” Villanelle says, raising her voice, and watches with satisfaction as the woman is startled into sitting. “Hm. Perhaps if he just speaks a little louder? Maybe there is a problem with your hearing.”</p><p>Eve gives a little snort-laugh. “My hearing’s fine.”</p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>“That’s not on the extensive questionnaire I filled out?”</p><p>“You want to make me work for every little thing. This will make us both tired,” Villanelle says. “What is your name?”</p><p>Eve holds her gaze and finally capitulates. “Eve Pol—”</p><p>“Just your first name,” Villanelle interrupts quickly.</p><p>“Eve. What’s yours?”</p><p>“You may call me Madame V.”</p><p>Eve throws her head back and laughs, then slides to the floor so she’s lying on her back. “Ah, that’s funny. Really, what’s your name though?”</p><p>Villanelle pulls a knife from the back of her shorts and drops down to the floor astride Eve’s belly, the sharp of the blade pressed to Eve’s throat.</p><p>Eve raises an eyebrow. “You can cut me, I’m still not gonna call you that.”</p><p>Villanelle thinks she has her hands full. No one has spoken to her this way since she was much younger, and she is going to have to find a way to make Eve behave. Her knife has never failed her before and she slides it back into her shorts, then lies down on the floor beside her newest client. “Why are you here if you do not want to respect me and the work I do?”</p><p>That throws Eve for a loop. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”</p><p>Villanelle rolls onto her side and props herself up on one elbow. “You do not think you are being disrespectful to me and my profession? I really do not understand the disparity between your questionnaire and your attitude, Eve.” She says it without malice; with something more like morbid curiosity.</p><p>“But... you don’t think it’s disrespectful for you to demand my name but not tell me yours?”</p><p>“I told you what you may call me. I did not refuse to give you a name.”</p><p>“That feels like semantics.”</p><p>“It may be. But part of what I have built here for myself is based on that name, and it holds significance to me. It is what I like for my clients to call me. Why should that be disrespectful? If you wanted me to call you Alexandra instead of Eve, I would.”</p><p>“But I didn’t ask you to call me Madame E,” Eve points out.</p><p>“Because you are here to learn to be controlled, yes? Would you feel very controlled if I called you Madame E?”</p><p>The wheels are turning and Eve thinks she gets it. She thinks she gets it right between her legs. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yes.” Villanelle smiles. “Oh.”</p><p>Eve waits for the other woman to say something else but there is just silence. So it would seem the ball is in her court. “I’ll try to—I’ll try harder.”</p><p>“I would really appreciate that, Eve,” Villanelle says softly. “Can we sit up and have an adult conversation?”</p><p>Eve begrudgingly sits up with a nod. “Yeah. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Villanelle sits as well, and they’re both cross-legged, facing each other. “I read your questionnaire in full, so I know every single thing you marked as yes, no, or maybe...”</p><p>“Mhmm...?”</p><p>“Except sex. You left that entire section blank.”</p><p>Eve’s jaw drops. “W—I mean—I was coming here with my husband. That didn’t—that wasn’t—I didn’t—um... there was a sex section?”</p><p>Villanelle fights the urge to grin. “No... there was not. I do not offer sex to my clients. I want to offer sex to you, though, Eve. May I ask you about it now that you are here by yourself?”</p><p>Eve’s sure she turns bright red. “But I’m a client. You just said you don’t offer sex to clients.” Sex with this woman? That’s... what?</p><p>“May I ask you about it?” Villanelle repeats.</p><p>“I mean you can ask whatever you want,” Eve says with a shrug.</p><p>“Kissing?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Are you open to it?”</p><p>“What, with you?” She really is joking, right? This woman must be fucking with her.</p><p>“Yes, with me,” Villanelle says, trying to be patient, but Eve’s already gotten way too far under her skin. “Are you open to kissing, with me, if I wanted to kiss you?”</p><p>“Sure,” Eve says, laughing. This really must be an elaborate joke.</p><p>It’s a cavalier acceptance, but at least she’s gotten an answer, so Villanelle moves on. “Touching and kissing on the throat, neck, shoulders and back?”</p><p>“Yep. Great,” Eve says.</p><p>Villanelle narrows her eyes. Eve is not taking her seriously and she does not like it. She leans forward until their faces are an inch apart, and suddenly Eve’s not laughing anymore. Eve looks downright terrified, and this is more like it. “Are you taking me seriously now?” she asks, voice low.</p><p>Eve’s eyes are a little wide and her throat is dry, because she’s pretty sure now that this woman isn’t fucking with her and in fact never was. And that makes her <em>nervous</em>. She tries to back up but a swift hand coiled tightly in her hair prevents it. “I’m—yeah. I’m taking you seriously.”</p><p>“Apologize.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Oh, Eve.” Villanelle sighs and releases Eve’s hair. “Do we need to redo the previous questions?”</p><p>Eve should say yes, redo the questions, tell this woman not to kiss her mouth or her neck and throat and shoulders and back. “I don’t know,” she says instead.</p><p>“The sooner you stop fucking around and tell me what you want, the sooner you will <em>have</em> what you want.”</p><p>“The hair pulling thing you just did was kind of nice, actually...”</p><p>“That is because I did it nicely.”</p><p>Eve feels that. She really does. This woman is fucking gorgeous, and those damn fucking <em>gloves</em>, and she would be an idiot to refuse sex with a woman like this. “No, don’t redo the questions,” she says with more confidence than she feels.</p><p>Villanelle stops herself from a predatory snarl. “Touching and kissing your breasts,” she says instead.</p><p>Eve nods.</p><p>“Use your voice. I know it’s in there...”</p><p>Eve’s eyes narrow. “Yes,” she says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Villanelle inches closer until their knees gently bump. “May I touch your pussy, Eve?”</p><p>Eve can’t really breathe. “You didn’t say touch and kiss,” she whispers.</p><p>Villanelle feels very predatory and wet. “May I touch and kiss your pussy, Eve?” she asks again, staring at Eve from under hooded eyelids.</p><p>Eve basically still can’t breathe. No one else has ever made her feel this off balance before, and she <em>fucking loves</em> it. She starts to nod; stops. “Yes,” she croaks out.</p><p>“Good, Eve,” Villanelle practically purrs. “That’s good. What about your ass, hm? May I touch and kiss your ass?”</p><p>“Uhhhhh...” She’s not sure about that one. “That’s...” She looks into sparkling, mischievous green eyes and snorts. “What the hell. Go for it.”</p><p>Villanelle will leave that as an official answer, but she will not touch Eve’s ass today in a sexual manner. She will most definitely turn it a bright, bright red for the older woman’s horrible attitude, but she will not fuck it today. “Now apologize.”</p><p>“What for again?”</p><p>Villanelle slaps her. “That’s enough insolence. We are done negotiating and it is time for you to learn. Apologize.”</p><p>Eve is reeling from the slap, face burning, but how is she supposed to apologize if she doesn’t remember what it’s for? But I don’t remem—fuck!”</p><p>Villanelle slaps her again. “Apologize.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eve breathes out, hand resting over her throbbing cheek.</p><p>Villanelle breathes. “Very good. That was for not taking my questions seriously. Now apologize for not respecting my choice of appellation.”</p><p>Eve’s cunt is throbbing as hard as her face. “I’m sorry,” she says again. Jesus, this woman is good. This—oh no... what was her initial again? Madame what? Maybe she will earn points if she admits that right now. “I can’t remember the initial.”</p><p>Villanelle throws her head back and laughs, because Eve’s tone is so different from five minutes ago. “Madame V,” she says. “That is your one free pass.”</p><p>She’ll sure as fuck remember now. “Mkay.”</p><p>“We are not getting off the floor until you learn some humility,” Villanelle announces. Their knees are still touching. “Take off your blouse.”</p><p>“Otherwise we just stay on the floor?” Eve asks, not wanting to take off her blouse.</p><p>Villanelle makes herself breathe. “You really want to try my patience, don’t you, Eve?”</p><p>“That’s not—no,” Eve says, shaking her head a little. “I’m just unsure about stripping.”</p><p>“What is there to be unsure of about it? I told you to do it so you do it.”</p><p>Eve looks at her like ‘for real, bruh?’ and can’t say anything.</p><p>Villanelle sighs and starts to get up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Eve asks in alarm.</p><p>Villanelle stops and stays seated but holds up a hand and starts ticking things off on her fingers. “You don’t listen. You won’t take off your clothes. You do not address me by my proper title. You are rude. You do not take me seriously.”</p><p>“It’s awkward for me to call you something like that,” Eve tries to defend herself, but to keep the woman from leaving she does start unbuttoning her blouse.</p><p>“You do not get to decide which orders to follow and which to discard,” Villanelle says sharply. “Unless you use your safe word, you do what I fucking tell you to do when I tell you to do it, or I will remove you from my estate. Apologize again and address me properly, Eve. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Eve’s heart jumps as nervously as her stomach and her fingers falter on the third button. She doesn’t want to leave, she really doesn’t. “Fuck. I’m sorry, again,” she says, and she stumbles over the last part. “Mad—V—M—Madame V.” There. She’s done it. She might die, but she’s done it.</p><p>Villanelle purrs and moves on quickly. “Finish removing your blouse. Fold it and set it on the floor behind you.”</p><p>Eve gets the last button undone and takes off the blouse, folds it, and sets it behind her. She resists the urge to cover herself because she’s sitting in a bra and trousers in front of a gorgeous stranger.</p><p>Villanelle somehow knows that silence is difficult for this woman, so she sits quietly, eyes raking over the revealed expanses of skin. Then when she sees Eve’s mouth move, she speaks first. “Bra. Off. Don’t argue and don’t stall.”</p><p>Eve lets out a rush of air and somehow manages to put her hands behind her, undoing the catch. But she freezes there and can’t slide it down her arms.</p><p>“Eve, I think you are gorgeous. Take the bra off and put it behind you. Now.”</p><p>Eve is trembling as she finally takes it off and puts it on top of her folded blouse, and now there’s no way in fucking hell she can sit there without covering herself up so she crosses her arms over her breasts.</p><p>“No,” Villanelle says, and she’s <em>hungry</em>. She knows her eyes look positively starved. She knows because it’s how she feels. “Do not cover yourself.” She is certain Eve will need help listening this time and she reaches with both hands, to grab both of Eve’s wrists and pry her arms away from her chest.</p><p>Eve’s face is burning hotter than hell and she makes it hard for the other woman to move her arms, but she doesn’t actively fight.</p><p>Villanelle gets Eve’s hands down into her lap and guides them to the trousers. “Take off your pants.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“You will need to.”</p><p>Eve tries. Her fingers won’t work. “I can’t,” she says again, but it’s less defiant and more ashamed.</p><p>Villanelle steps in to mediate between Eve’s brain and her body. She puts a finger beneath Eve’s chin and presses their lips together with the slightest pressure; a ghost of a touch. “Please take your pants off for me, Eve.”</p><p>Eve feels more vulnerable in this moment than she thinks she ever has. Her voice comes out quiet and unsure. “Would you help me?”</p><p>This is music to Villanelle’s ears and a client has <em>never</em> made her this wet. “Yes, I will help you,” she says, undoing the button and zipper. “Lift up a little.” When Eve lifts up, she slides the trousers out from under, and when Eve sets back down, she lets go. “You do the rest. And your shoes, of course.”</p><p>Eve takes her shoes off and sets them aside, then finishes removing her trousers, folds them, and sets them on top of her bra. She sits in her panties and socks, pulling her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her shins.</p><p>Villanelle bites her lip. “I think you know we are not stopping there, Eve,” she says quietly.</p><p>And of course Eve knows, but she doesn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle breathes. “If you please me, I will be very nice with you, and if you displease me, I will be <em>very</em> <em>mean</em>. Do you understand?”</p><p>Eve nods a little with her chin pressed to her knees. “Yes.”</p><p>Villanelle slaps her, hard.</p><p>Eve cries out, tears stinging her eyes, and she’s not stupid, just forgetful, and she knows instantly what she’s done wrong. But is she supposed to... “Am I supposed to correct it now or wait for you to repeat the question?”</p><p>Villanelle’s nerves are on fire. “Correct it now.”</p><p>Eve shivers. “I should have said your name, I should have said yes, Madame V.” It is still incredibly hard to force out of her mouth. But she is glad she forced it, because now the domme is gently stroking her cheek and it’s amazing. “Madame V,” she says again, this time a whisper, trying to get herself more used to saying it so she doesn’t get slapped again.</p><p>Villanelle purrs. “Your attitude is improving, Eve.”</p><p>“My face hurts,” Eve replies without thinking, but quickly adds, “Madame V.”</p><p>“Your ass is also going to hurt shortly,” Villanelle says. “Take off your socks.”</p><p>Eve takes off her socks and adds them to the pile, her face burning at the domme’s words. Her ass was also going to hurt shortly. Wow. Just wow. Who says that to someone so casually?</p><p>“Stand up and take off your panties.” She stands up before Eve.</p><p>Okay, who says <em>that</em> to someone so casually? “Oh,” Eve says, and she tries to get up, losing her balance once before she finally manages, and she closes her eyes as she pushes on the waistband of her panties, but she can’t make herself do it. “Will you help me again?”</p><p>Villanelle wants to, but she also doesn’t want to. “I would really like you to do this for me by yourself, Eve,” she says, her voice soft but heated. “Push your panties down... one inch at a time if you need to, but you <em>will</em> take them off.”</p><p>Eve knows she’s bright red, and her choices are to take off the goddamn panties or leave. She casts her eyes to the floor and pushes them down with one smooth motion, steps out of them and drops them on top of her trousers, and now she doesn’t know whether to cover her breasts or her pussy. She awkwardly goes for one arm over each area but the look on the domme’s face stops her and she sighs, dropping her arms to her sides.</p><p>“Stand up straight. Be proud of your body, Eve, it’s gorgeous,” Villanelle says, eyes raking over naked flesh. “It turns me on a lot.”</p><p>WELL then... Eve isn’t sure how this is possible, but the way the woman says it... it seems there can be no doubt of its truth. So even though she doesn’t exactly feel proud of her body, she stands up straight. It’s not like she’s the complete opposite, either, she’s just... neutral about the way she looks. The domme, however... there is zero neutrality in that woman’s gaze. Fuck, Eve wishes she knew her name. “Can I <em>please</em> know your name if I still only call you Madame V? I just need something to think of you as in my head,” she word vomits.</p><p>Villanelle watches Eve’s face and listens to the word vomit and... laughs. A little. She laughs. Normally the answer would be a definite no, but normally she would not be planning to fuck a client. “Villanelle,” she says. “But if you call me that one time, you will leave and never be let back into my house, do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Madame V,” Eve says, because she really means it, she just needs something to think in her head, instead of ‘this woman’ or ‘the domme’, because those are so impersonal. Villanelle. The way Villanelle is looking at her makes her feel inside out.</p><p>Villanelle is slightly off balance but she doesn’t let it show. She maintains impeccable control over her body and voice, as always. “Follow me.”</p><p>“Are we leaving this room?” Eve squeaks.</p><p>“My assistant is at the front of the house and is the only person here besides the two of us. Follow me,” she says again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Madame V,” Eve mumbles, following along behind her.</p><p>Villanelle grins. Eve can’t see her face, so a grin is allowed. “Eve, you are becoming so respectful. I like it,” she says, leading Eve into another room, which... she’d meant to take her to the room with all of the spanking furniture but she’d turned into her fucking bedroom instead, and Jesus Christ. She stops abruptly and Eve runs into her.</p><p>“Is this your <em>bedroom</em>?” Eve asks, gaping around in awe.</p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. “Wrong turn.” NO! Oh, fuck.</p><p>“<em>Wrong turn</em>?” Eve asks, gobsmacked. “Are you fucking kidding me? At least have the balls to admit you just took me into your fucking bedroom... Madame V.”</p><p>Villanelle turns and grabs Eve by the elbow, and she can’t believe she’s going to actually stay in this room but she <em>is</em>, and she puts her other hand behind Eve’s shoulder blades and shoves her hard over the bed. “Don’t speak to me like that, Eve.”</p><p>Eve is somehow surprised by the action even though she shouldn’t be.</p><p>Villanelle’s hand is around the back of Eve’s neck and she leans down to whisper right beside her ear. “I am going to get a paddle. If you fucking move, you will be sorrier than you could ever imagine.”</p><p>Eve whimpers before she can catch herself, and her face is once again burning. She wants to apologize again but she thinks she’d better just shut the fuck up.</p><p>Villanelle lets go of her and collects herself, going across the hall for a thick wooden paddle – because Eve is not getting off even a thread lightly – and walks back into her bedroom. Her <em>bedroom</em> for God’s sake. Lucky for Eve, she doesn’t appear to have moved. “I tell you you are getting more respectful, and you cannot take a compliment? Is that it, Eve? You needed to say something rude almost immediately afterward?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that, it’s just who I am,” Eve says in a rush.</p><p>“It is not who you are, Eve,” Villanelle says, unimpressed. “It is a façade to cover who you really are.” She hefts the paddle in her right hand. “This piece of sculpted wood is going to help me break you.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Eve breathes. “I don’t—I’m not—please don’t break me, Madame V, I’m new at this and—”</p><p>“No no,” Villanelle interrupts before Eve can ride that train of thought down to hell. “That’s not what I meant by break. You will understand in a few minutes, and your safe word is Carolyn? Are you sure you want to use someone’s name as a safe word? You will not cry out this woman’s name accidentally?”</p><p>“Trust me, Madame V, I will not cry out Carolyn’s name accidentally.” She feels slightly reassured by the assertion that she’ll understand shortly, but she’s still nervous. “I’m scared.”</p><p>Okay, why does that hit Villanelle everywhere in her body? She’d been about to say she was beginning, but now she can’t. She sets down the paddle on the bed. “Stand up, Eve.”</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Eve asks, remembering the title at the last second, pushing to stand. “I mean Madame V? I wasn’t trying to—”</p><p>“No,” Villanelle says, brushing Eve’s hair out of her eyes. “I don’t want you to be scared, Eve. I want you to know that you will be punished, and it will hurt, and you will probably cry, but that it will open you up to who you really are, without all the sass and bravado... I want you to know that after you are punished, you will be forgiven, and it will be easier for you to be that self you keep so profoundly hidden. I want you to be good, and be respectful, and be fucking beautiful and bruised for me, but I do not ever, ever want you to be scared.”</p><p>Eve’s eyes are filled with tears and her stomach is in knots and she wants so badly to lean closer; to bury herself in Villanelle, but she also wants to prove that she can do this; she can behave. She chooses her words very carefully. “May I please bend back over the bed and be punished, Madame V?”</p><p>Villanelle feels that not everywhere, but right between her legs. “You absolutely may,” she says, and her voice is basically just a purr.</p><p>Eve never thought she would be relieved to be <em>allowed</em> to bend over and get punished, but she is. She takes in a breath and holds Villanelle’s eyes for a tiny moment, then turns to bend over the bed again, letting the breath out slowly. “Thank you, Madame V,” she whispers.</p><p>“You are welcome, Eve,” Villanelle whispers back. She hefts the paddle again and rests it over Eve’s naked, delicious backside. “Here is what I want you to do. Each time I strike you, you will tell me something true about yourself that you have never even told your husband.”</p><p>Eve, inexplicably, moans.</p><p>Villanelle’s eyebrows lift in amusement but she doesn’t comment. “I am going to begin, Eve.” She rests her left hand on the lower part of Eve’s back, draws her arm away and delivers a benign but sharp first blow, angling for it to sting like hell but not be overwhelming.</p><p>Eve’s eyes go wide and she fists the comforter, and her mouth opens a little as she breathes through the unexpected eroticism of the stinging feeling. “I masturbate like three times a day,” she confesses.</p><p>“OH,” Villanelle can’t help saying, and she clamps her free hand over her mouth. Thankfully Eve doesn’t look around at her. She rights herself and lays her hand on Eve’s back again, rests the paddle, and smacks Eve’s ass again.</p><p>Eve gasps at this one, because it’s harder, and oh, wow, fuck, that hurts. A lot. She has to think for a second now. Something else she’s never even told Niko. “I lost my wedding ring six months after we got married and had to buy a replacement.”</p><p>“What the fuck,” Villanelle breathes, too quiet for Eve to hear her, but these confessions are downright scandalous. She paddles Eve again.</p><p>“Ah,” Eve complains, gritting her teeth, and she thinks of something right away this time. “I hate shepherd’s pie.”</p><p>Villanelle doesn’t even know what that is. She wonders if she would hate it too. She shakes her head and gives Eve a good hard smack across the back of her thighs, then two overlapping strokes on the lower part of her ass, and, as expected, the dam breaks.</p><p>Eve bursts into tears, the physical pain allowing her an emotional release that she’s been bottling up since she got married. Three blows, three facts. “My husband is a simpering idiot, I never should have gotten married and I’m unhappy with my life!” she cries. And as soon as the last word leaves her lips, she gasps, because she’d had no idea how good telling the ugly truth would feel. It is so liberating, and she realizes that this has been Villanelle’s intention all along. Oh, she is grateful.</p><p>Villanelle had suspected as much and she sets the paddle on the bed, taking off her right glove, rubbing Eve’s reddened skin. <em>Warm</em> reddened skin. Hot, really. She crawls her fingers lower and finds Eve wet. “Eve,” she says, and her voice is a little dark. “I can fuck you better than he ever could.”</p><p>Eve groans, and though tears are still falling, she wants it. “Yes,” she says.</p><p>“Yes, you agree I could? Or yes, you want me to fuck you?”</p><p>“Both,” Eve says immediately. “Madame V, please...”</p><p>“You’re very wet, Eve.”</p><p>“I—yes.” She shivers at the feeling of fingers stroking her folds.</p><p>“Is that for me?” Villanelle asks, swirling one fingertip in circles.</p><p>“Yes, Madame V,” Eve says instantly. “That is all, all for you.” She hasn’t been this wet in as long as she can remember.</p><p>A shudder rocks through Villanelle and she slides one finger inside, listening to Eve make the most delicious noises, and she decides something risky. “You have earned the right to use my name,” she says, pushing a second finger into Eve and curling them.</p><p>Eve cries out at the welcome invasion and almost misses Villanelle’s next words, but she hears them and she groans, hiding her face in her hands. “I have?” she nearly squeaks.</p><p>“Yes,” Villanelle says, tugging back with her fingers, manipulating Eve’s body closer to her. “Say it.”</p><p>“Villanelle,” Eve obeys, throwing her head back. “What are you doing to me? What is that?”</p><p>“I am dragging you toward me by your cunt, Eve,” Villanelle replies.</p><p>It’s so <em>casual</em> that Eve can hardly believe she heard right. “Jesus Christ.” But she settles once she reaches the exact spot Villanelle wants her in, apparently, because Villanelle’s fingers relax inside her.</p><p>“You are going to get a divorce, Eve,” Villanelle says, less casually, and she pulls her hand away, pushing back in smoothly with three fingers now, feeling the <em>stretch</em>.</p><p>“What?” Eve shrieks, and then she can’t think about that at all because she is suddenly so full, and oh, that hurts a little but in the best way, and yes, Villanelle is fucking her better than her husband ever could and yet they’ve only just started.</p><p>Villanelle holds still.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Eve says, squirming, trying to press back, but Villanelle just stays with her movements, giving her nothing. “You can’t be—”</p><p>Villanelle removes her hand altogether and just stands behind Eve.</p><p>“Fuck!” Eve shouts. “Fuck you!”</p><p>Villanelle picks up the paddle and cracks it over the middle of Eve’s still-reddened ass.</p><p>Eve squeezes her eyes shut tight and exhales a loud rush of air and hides her face and whimpers. “I’m sorry, Madame V,” she finally says. She gets three more good cracks and she’s crying again, regretting her brief return to her poor behavior. It burns so badly and she’s sure she’ll have bruises and be unable to sit anywhere that doesn’t have a cushion. “Please, I’m so sorry,” she cries. “I’ll get a divorce.”</p><p>Villanelle wants Eve to get a divorce for two reasons. One, because Eve is clearly fucking miserable in her life and that is why she behaves the way she does, and two, Villanelle obviously wants Eve to never walk out of this house. She sets down the paddle and bends to place little kisses across blazing skin, feeling Eve’s hips jerk. “You are snappy and sarcastic because you are unhappy, Eve. I have seen what you are capable of in the short time we have had together. You deserve to be with someone who does not make you hate your life.”</p><p>Eve just cries.</p><p>Villanelle is starting to feel bad, and she rubs Eve’s back, climbing onto the bed and lying down with their faces almost touching. “It is okay, Eve. You will leave him and you will be with someone who appreciates you and supports you and whips your fucking ass when you are disrespectful. Okay? You will have this. You are beautiful; this will be easy for you to find.” Does she wish it would be her? Yes she does. Does she think Eve will choose her? Of course not. They have just met.</p><p>“You’re the first person to call me beautiful in as long as I can remember,” Eve says, trying to stop crying.</p><p>Villanelle gasps. “Eve,” she says, her eyes wide. “You are so beautiful. You are gorgeous. I want you to get divorced because I want you to date me.”</p><p>Did Eve hear that correctly? The tears stop almost like a dam has been thrown up and she stares at Villanelle. “What?”</p><p>“I do not find many people I like, Eve, even in my line of work. I see many people, but I do not care about their lives, I do not like them, and I do not want to fuck them. You are different. You make me wet just looking at you. I want you to divorce your husband and date me.”</p><p>Before Eve can say anything else Villanelle’s fingers are back inside her, three of them knuckle deep, pushing, pushing, pushing her to open up further, and then they’re kissing as she comes. She’s never come that fast before... ever. She lets Villanelle’s tongue inside her mouth, fingers inside her cunt, and she thinks she’s going to let Villanelle’s life inside her own. When she can speak properly again, she does. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll date you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>